Talk:Main Page
Note: Discuss only the Main Page and its contents here. For questions about Freeciv itself anything else, use either the wiki forum or the web forum. Archived discussions Really nice=)but look this:, GPLv3 Why main page links to GNU GPLv3? Has freeciv been upgraded to GPLv3?--213.164.99.29 07:06, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :That was never the intention. We have always linked to the main GPL page at gnu.org when they decided to release a new version of the license. ;-) This should have been clarified all over the site now. Please report or update yourself any instance where it is still ambiguous. --Hima 11:10, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Minor changes Stable Version released on : ' Source Code Windows Mac OS X' build yourself Stable Version released on : ' Source Code Windows Mac OS X' ---- WRONG download-URL in main-page There is something wrong with some of the links: to PRdownloads.sourceforge.net instead of downloads.sourceforge.net ------ If you notice, this is using an image with a sample of actual Freeciv source code instead of the cute little penguin, "Source code" is used instead of source, some capitalization is different and "Mac OS X: source code only" is used instead of "Mac OS X: not available yet". I think these are good possible changes, especially the source code image. Tell me what you think. I do have a few months Wikipedia experience on my hands (my Wikipedia user page), I was forced to retire from it. Tcrow777 19:35, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :I implemented a subset of your ideas, Tcrow777. The concept behind the source code icon is cool for sure, but my major gripe with it is that is has way too low contrast to be used in this low res. Could you try revising it to make it stand out from the background? --Hima 23:44, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Sure! I will edit the SVG version and then convert the latest version to PNG. Once the Wikia SVG bug is fixed the very large PNG can be deleted. :) Tcrow777 23:54, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::Here it is, I thought a lower text contrast in the image would help, but more changes might need to be made. Tcrow777 01:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC) It now stands out from the background a little more, I have darkened the paper gradient and restored the high-contrast text (I do not think that helped). Hima, I think you meant that the contrast was to high (too much white in the image colors), I found that a lower contrast helped the the image stand out more (especially with a white background like in some skins, I think it still needs to stand out a little more compared with the other two images. Are there any more improvements you would like me to make to the image? Tcrow777 05:06, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :It's getting better. Maybe giving it a thicker outline and larger, bold text would be an improvement. Why don't you like the poor penguin BTW? ;) --Hima 11:45, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::The penguin represents only one Operating System, while truly POSIX-compatible code should also compile on Mac OS X, Darwin, FreeBSD, UNIX and Linux. Also, I just think the Source Code icon (that copies code from civclient.c in 2.1, by the way) is way cooler. ;) Tcrow777 (Talk) 17:53, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Not sure if I can make the text any bolder without messing up the image. Oh well, another idea out the window. Tcrow777 Talk | Teklogs 00:15, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Ok so maybe the text doesn't have to be bolder after all. Could you try to make the outline fatter or change its background to something that has better contrast against the default background? --Hima 01:33, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I will try to do it in whatever spar time I have. Tcrow777 Talk | Teklogs 07:15, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Language Why does it not say anywhere, that I can find, what language the project is written in? One would expect the first sentence on this page to read "Freeciv is a Free and Open Source empire-building strategy game WRITTEN IN X ...". So what is it written in? Fortran? Cobal? Basic? C++? Java? What? What? :I added some info to Features#Technical. Hope this'll shed light on the matter. --Hima 02:05, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Cool new style! I just want to say that the appearance of the site is truly awesome. Nice work, keep it up! And thanks for all your work on 2.1.x :) :Thanks, and thanks. :-) The purpose of the redesign was mainly improving accessability. The new awsomeness is just a bonus. ;-) --Hima 11:10, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Add links for GTK and SDL client If you click the windows link, it downloads the gtk2 client. This is fine for me, but Johnny Windows doesn't want GTK2, it threatens him. He wants the SDL client he's heard so much about, but has no idea how to find it. Can we fix this please? :The intention was to have users who don't care about clients download GTK2 by default, since it's the more complete and stable one. For all other versions, follow the Official Packages link below the download links. --Hima 11:10, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Typo It says "Offical" packages instead of "Official" --Jcreus 22:41, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Link to the forums I think the link to forum.freeciv.org is one of the must important things on that page, however it's actually hard to find. I propose to place this link in "Features – Screenshots – Install – Authors – Contacts" block. --LXj 17:25, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Retire Freeciv 2.0.9 I think that someone should now remove the download links to Freciv 2.0.9 from the Main Page. Tcrow777 Talk | Teklogs 08:34, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Why? Pepeto 07:59, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I thought that the reason was obvious, Pepeto (a.k.a. Freeciv 2.0.x lover and Freeciv 2.1.x hater, don't really know why ;) ). Freeciv 2.0.x is obsolete to 2.1.x and (as far as I know) no new updates (or very few) will be added to the 2.0.x branch, it is true that the 2.1.x has been updated several times already but 2.0.x has not seen an update in months, there is "stable" then there is "old", 2.0.x is old. Most new users that use a computer that is acceptable by today's standards will feel more comfortable with the 2.1.x branch and it's fancy GUI (like me ;) ). Tcrow777 Talk | Teklogs 08:34, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::You seems ignore that I am not a 2.0 lover, but a 1.14 lover and I would request that 1.14 released would be available more publicly on this site. Moreover, you seems consider 2.1 stabler than 2.0, which is an error. 2.0 has been abandoned because one only developer decided it (not administrator), after making the branch incompatible with 2.0! Pepeto 01:19, 13 February 2008 (UTC) world war ii scenario is there a world war ii scenario around? if not how can i make one.--Johnny Rebel 19:16, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Main page design and Monaco Hi guys! My name is Kyle, and I work with Wikia's Gaming Team. As I'm sure you've noticed, we recently made some changes to the way that our wikis look. If you haven't already, check out Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. One of the changes that we are making is that we will be adding a ad to the homepage of the wiki. In order to ensure that the homepage will continue to work properly when the ad is enabled, it must be redesigned using special main page column tags. I've taken a stab at redesigning the homepage with these tags at User:KyleH/dev. I'd appreciate it if you could take a look at it and let me know what you think. Feel free to edit it yourself, or if you have any specific suggestions, let me know and I'll try to fix them for you. I've tried to make as few overall changes as possible, but you're welcome to change it as drastically if you'd like. In addition to that, we are asking that all wikis change their default skin to Monaco. You guys had a bunch of customizations for Monobook, so we had our lead designer port those changes over to Monaco so that everything will look similar once you change over. Click here to view the main page of the site in Monaco. Let me know what you think, and if there are any specific changes that you would like to see. These changes only affect anonymous users--if you are logged in to the website, you will still be able to choose to view and edit the wiki using Monobook by specifying it in your preferences. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 22:48, 16 July 2008 (UTC)